Birthday Wishes
by ilovejonastoo
Summary: What will happen when Miley turns 15? Will she get her birthday wish? Who will come back into here life? My first FanFic! MileyxNick R&R Kinda short sorry!
1. I got a SURPRISE for you!

**Birthday Wishes**

**I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Miley's POV**

"Beep, beep, beep" is the first thing I heard on my birthday.

"Miley, come on wake up honey, it's your 15th birthday and I have a surprise for you!" Robbie Ray exclaimed with joy trying to wake me up.

"Oh, daddy you know how much I hate surprises." I tried to reassure him.

"I am positive you will **love** this surprise!" Robbie Ray said as he walked out of my room.

_Sweet nibblits!_ _What in the world could my surprise be?_ I thought to my self trying to get

out of my bed to call Lily.

Right when I picked up my phone, what do you know Lily was calling me.

"Hey Lily!" I said.

"Happy Birthday Miley!" She screamed.

"Thanks, what do you want to do today?" I asked thinking maybe she would know my surprise

"Well, it's your birthday, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I guess you, me, and Oliver could just go see a movie at like 2ish."

"A movie? Seriously is that what you really want to do on your 15th birthday? Let's go to the beach and to Rico's and just hang out there, with the cute boys!!" Lily said really convincingly.

"When do you want to go? Around 1ish?" I asked her.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll call Oliver and tell him."

"Okay, well I smell some cinnamon buns calling my name lily, so I'll see you at Rico's around 1ish"

"Alright bye! Happy Birthday Miley."

I walked downstairs where I found a plate of cinnamon buns on the table.

_Yummy _I thought looking at a huge plate of cinnamon buns.

"Well since it's your birthday I thought I would make you your favorite breakfast." Jackson said acting so unjackson like,

"Thank you, Jackson, I think" I said a little scared of why he was acting like this.

After I finished my cinnamon buns I went upstairs took a shower, got dressed, and dried and straighten my hair. Before I knew it, the clock read 12:45 _only 15 minutes till I am meeting Lily and Oliver. _

I decided to start walking to the beach maybe hoping to run into Lily on the way there. The walk to the beach is usually only a 10 minute walk. As I walked to the beach I saw a few of my friends who said happy birthday to me. But when I got to Rico's, no one was really there; it was looked pretty empty compared to how it usually looks. I started to walk around to see if I could find Lily and Oliver, but no such luck. Just as I was about to turn around and pick up my phone to call Lily, two hands covered my eye.


	2. OMG! What are you doing here?

**Chapter 2**

**Miley's POV**

"Guess who?" a voice said.

"Oliver? Is that you?" I asked hoping it was and not a stranger.

"No. Guess again" the voice said again.

"I don't know. Who is this?"

I grabbed the hands off my eyes and turned around when I saw the one, the only, Nick Jonas.

"OMG! Nick what are you doing here?" I practically yelled as I hugged him tightly._ God I missed him since the last time I saw him, which was only about 4 months but still. He is so cute, sweet, funny, and talented! What more can you ask for in a guy? That's really hard to find nowadays. Why can't I just tell him how I feel about him? _

"Well your dad called us and said that today was your birthday and asked if we could come and visit, and of course we were happy to come and we just happen to be your surprise." He said

"That's so sweet of yall to come. Where are Joe and Kevin?" I asked realizing it was only Nick with me.

"Obviously they are with your dad. They are in love with him ha-ha."

"Oh I should have known that." I said feeling stupid.

"You want to go to the beach and talk?" Nick asked me

"Of course I would love to!"


	3. The truth comes out

**Chapter 3**

**Nick's POV**

As we started walking towards the beach, Miley grabbed my hand; _boy did I feel like I was in heaven._

We got to the beach and just talked about everything, my tour, Hannah's tour, and other random topics. Everything was perfect me and her just talking until I asked about a topic I don't think I should of.

"So Miley are you and Jake over? I read something in a magazine that yall were over, but you know the magazines you can never trust what you read in them." I asked.

"Yeah we broke up about 3 months ago; it was for the best we both decided we need to both grow up. I was a bit sad but I got over it when I started to like someone else."

"Oh I'm sorry Miley" I said sincerely. _I was always caring about how she was feeling. I really liked her I just didn't know how to tell her I liked her._

"Why are you sorry Nick? I don't like him anymore I like someone else."

"Oh well I am sorry for being sorry." I said laughing, making Miley giggle a little too. "So who is this other guy you like now? Anyone I know?"

"And why would I want to tell you?" She said flirtatiously.

"Because I like you do." _I finally told her I liked her._

"You do?" she asked a little shocked, but always kind of known I liked her.

"Yeah, Miley ever since I first saw you I thought you were so amazing. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you didn't like me back. After you said you liked someone else I thought maybe it was me so I took a chance and told you how I felt." I confessed.

_She didn't say anything; all she did was look at me. I thought. Maybe I shouldn't have told her maybe I should have kept it a secret. Gosh I am so stupid why did I do… _My thoughts were interrupted by her lips kissing me. I kissed her back. _It was so perfect. I never wanted this moment to end why would I? I am kissing the girl I've had a crush on for the past year on the beach with the sun setting. It was so beautiful, she was so beautiful._

Our lips finally part after what felt like forever. "Wow" those were the first words I spoke after she kissed me.

"I am sorry should I not have done that." Miley said trying to apologize.

"Don't be that was amazing." I said smiling. She just smile right back at me.

"Oh, I forgot to give you your birthday present do you want it now?"

"Sure."

I took out a 2 pieces of paper. One was a letter I wrote to her while I was on tour. And the second paper had a song I wrote for her.

I handed her the paper and she read it out loud.


	4. The letter, song, and my wish comes true

**Chapter 4**

**Miley's POV**

"Dear Miley,

I am on tour in Tennessee right now. Well I am on the bus but I think you get what I am saying. But I know you were born in Tennessee and your all I can think about while I'm here. Not that I don't think about you a lot I just am thinking about you more. So I am going straight out and saying it. I like you. No, I love you. I've loved you for a while well I know I am probably too young to experience love but I know love when it happens. You are so amazing; you're cute, funny, sweet, kind, and very beautiful. Once I met you, not Hannah, you, all I could think is I got to have her. I am honored that you trust me with you secret. And you should know that your secret is safe with me. When ever you are talked about or I am talking about you I just have the biggest smile. Joe told me that he thinks we should be together, I kinda agree, because of the way I look at you. I don't have a way I look at you do I. I hope not well unless you want me to then I hope so. Wow I just sounded really cheesy. Well I should go were almost here and I need to get ready. This hair doesn't just curl itself. Bye.

Nick Jonas"

"Nick, you are so amazing you no that." I said with tears rolling down my face

"Well I try" Nick said wiping the tears away making me smile.

Then I grabbed the next paper it was a song. The song was called _Please be mine_ written by Nicholas Jonas.

"Do you want me to sing it to you Miley?" Nick asked me

"You would really sing me this song?'

"Well I guess since it's your birthday I will." I just smiled.

He started to sing to me.

_**They come and go but they don't know**_

_**That you are my beautiful**_

_**I try to come closer with you**_

_**But they all say we won't make it through**_

_**But I'll be there forever**_

_**You will see that it's better**_

_**All out hopes and our dreams will come true**_

_**I will not disappoint you**_

_**I'll be right there for you 'til the end**_

_**The end of time**_

_**Please be mine**_

_**I'm in and out of love with you**_

_**Trying to find out if it's really true**_

_**Nah nah nah nah**_

_**How can I prove my love**_

_**If they all think I'm not good enough**_

_**But I'll be there forever**_

_**You will see that it's better**_

_**All out hopes and our dreams will come true**_

_**I will not disappoint you**_

_**I'll be right there for you 'til the end**_

_**The end of time**_

_**Please be mine**_

_**I can't stop the rain from falling**_

_**Can't stop my hear from calling you**_

_**It's calling you**_

_**I can't stop the rain from falling**_

_**Can't stop my hear from calling you**_

_**It's calling you**_

_**I can't stop the rain from falling**_

_**Can't stop my hear from calling you**_

_**It's calling you**_

_**But I'll be there forever**_

_**You will see that it's better**_

_**All out hopes and our dreams will come true**_

_**I will not disappoint you**_

_**I'll be right there for you 'til the end**_

_**The end of time**_

_**Please be mine**_

As he was sing I started to cry. He is so great. I can't believe he wrote me this song. He kissed me. I kissed him. I was way too happy.

"I guess my birthday wish came true."

"And what was your birthday wish?"

"My wish was for me to see you again and maybe you would kiss me?"

"That was your wish? For you to see me again and maybe me kiss you?"

"Of course it was"

"Well I think it just came true!" Nick told me before he kissed me. We broke away from the kiss when he said; I want you to know something."


	5. We're moving!

**Chapter 5**

**Nick's POV**

"And what should I know Nick?" Miley asked me

"You should know that we are moving to Malibu and we get to spend more time together!"

"You're joking right?" She said so excitingly

"No I would never joke about our relationship Miley." I said reassuringly

"When are you moving?" asked me.

"We are moving here this week."

"What's your address maybe you will live close to me?" Miley asked me.

"Well I have the keys to the house I can show you; it's only 10 minutes away."

"Okay let's go see your new house."

As we walked Miley was holding my hand and laid her head on my shoulder. _It was perfect. She was perfect. My life felt like it was finally falling into place._


	6. Suprising twist of LOVE

**Chapter 6**

**Miley's POV**

As we were walking I noticed that everything looked like my street, until I realized we were on my street.

I looked over to him and asked "Nick do you live on this street?"

"Actually I do"

"Really? This is my street."

"I know that is because I am moving next door to you."

"You're joking right?"

"Why do you always think I am joking I am no Joe am I" He said laughing

_I just laughed along. God I love his laugh. It's so cute_.

"Omg! Nick that's so amazing I can't believe that!" _I just couldn't believe it I was so happy. I kissed him passionately. I was just so excited he was going to live next to me_.

We got to his new house, he unlocked it and we walked up to his room.

"Can I right something on the wall?" I asked him

"If you want to go ahead."

He handed me a sharpie.

"Thanks"

I grabbed the pen and started writing.

Once I finished he stared at it and smiled.

The wall had read in big letters: **I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU NICK –MILEY**

He grabbed my waist lifted me up spinning me and kissing me. I could tell he was happy because I saw a tear roll down his cheek when he read my little note on his wall.

I wanted to stay kissing him forever. When I was with him I just felt safe, untouchable. When I kissed him my body felt weak like jello.

We decided to go to my house right next door, were we met up with the rest of the Jonas family and Lily and Oliver waiting to eat dinner.

"Hi you guys. Happy Birthday Miley. Where have yall been?" Ms. Jonas asked us.

"Oh well we were at the beach for a while then Nick showed me yalls new house. It's really pretty. I am so happy yall are moving next door to us." I said

"Oh I guess Nick told you the good news." Joe said. "I wanted to tell her" "No, I did" Kevin argued with Joe.

"Well it's too late I already told her along with something else." Nick said smiling.

Everyone just smiled knowing what Nick told me. I just giggled a little bit. Everyone looked happy, I was happy.

We sat down and started to eat dinner, Memmaw's famous fried chicken, mash potatoes, and corn on the cob. _YUMMY!_

As we were eating, we were just catching up. It was so nice just to have people who loved me sit and have a birthday dinner. Everything seemed perfect until I thought something was wrong because Nick had said, "Hey Kevin, Joe Can I talk to you outside for a second."


	7. You just know it

**Chapter 7**

**Nick's POV**

We walked outside when Kevin said, "What's up Nick?"

"Come see." I said motioning them to follow me to the new house.

I unlocked it and went up to my room.

Kevin and Joe both read what Miley had written.

They both came up to me played with my fro.

"So I am guessing you told her you loved her?" Kevin asked me.

"Yeah and I guess it turns out she loves me too." I said.

"Well I told you girls love a letters written to them about how you feel." Joe said.

"Well that's not all I gave her." I said a little hesitantly.

"What else did you give her?" Kevin and Joe said at the same time.

"I wrote a song for her and sang it to her."

"What song? What did she say?" Joe asked.

"A new song I wrote for her, Please Be Mine. She started crying and then kissed me, but we kissed before that."

"We're so proud of you Nick! Our little brother is becoming a man!" Kevin and Joe said together.

"Well wasn't it worth it waiting for like 4 months to tell her how you feel?" Kevin asked

"You bet!"

"Maybe we should get back they might be wondering what happened to us" Kevin said

"You're right" Joe said

Joe and Kevin started walking when they realized I wasn't following them.

"Aren't you coming?" Kevin asked?

"Yeah in a minute I just want to stay here for a minute alone."

Kevin and Joe just looked at each other a little confused but just said "Alright."

I stood there just looking at Miley's words on the wall. _She loved me too._ I just keep smiling and replaying that moment when I read it on the wall, how happy I was. I just broke down crying.

"Nicholas?" someone called my name.

I turned around to see my mom standing there.

"Nicholas?" She said again.

"Yeah mom?"

"Why are you crying?'

"I am just so confused!"

"About what? You can tell me."

"I love Miley. Miley loves me. I know that not that hard to comprehend but how do you it is true love or just puppy love? I thought I did know but how do you truly know?"

"Nick, you just know. There is no way of knowing when or who you love you just know."

"Thanks Mom." I said letting the last tear roll down my cheek when I hugged my mom.

She walked with me back to the Stewart's house.

"I think it is time for us to go. Thank you for having us over it was great seeing everyone again. And Happy Birthday Miley." Mr. and Ms. Jonas said.

"Well thank you for coming it was great to see yall. Call us and we would be happy to help you unpack you new house." Robbie Ray told us.

Everyone left for the night. _I think this has to be the best birthday present I've ever given a girl._ I thought to myself

**Miley's POV**

_That by far is the best birthday of my life. I kissed the guy of my dreams and he is my boyfriend. GOD! Life is GOOD!_


End file.
